Thank You, I'm Sorry, I Love You
by SerenaTheOC
Summary: During what seemed like the routine mission something goes horribly wrong and leaves the members of Fairy Tail feeling hopeless and it breaks up the original Team Natsu. NaLu Fanfiction.


"Arigato, gomenasai, demo Aishiteru" those were the last words to leave her bloody lips before she fell out of his world forever.

~~~~~~~~~ 2 Days previously ~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucy lets go on a mission! It's sooooooo boring here!" Nastu said again for the tenth time today.

"Yeah Lucy it's been a while since we went out on one." Grey said trying to coax their lazy partner into agreeing to the mission.

"Uggg fine, but only if you two will stop bugging me about it it's getting on my last nerve. And Grey please put some more cloths on." She said getting the ice Madge to look down and realize he was only in his underwear.

"Shit!" Grey stated as he frantically ran around Fairy Tail in a futile attempt to find his cloths. Little did he know a certain water Madge had picked them up and had been blushing like a mad man off in the corner, most likely thinking about something dirty involving her and Grey.

'This place never changes.' Lucy thought to herself as she tossed some of her blond hair over her shoulder, and down her back. Her hair standing out against her black shirt covered in exotic silver designs from the spirit world. And it just so happen that Lucy had gotten the perfect ripped white shorts the other day too, to match her lovely top.

"Hey Mira can I have a cold green tea please." The lovely blond asked.

"Sure thing Lucy!" the always cheery bar maid said.

Mira had just returned from the kitchen when Natsu came and attacked me saying something about having the perfect mission.

"So what's the mission you picked out?" I said trying to take a peek at the thin paper in his hand.

"It's super easy! It's just defeating some thieves!"

"Okay then" I smiled at him before turning my attention back to my tea.

After I agreed to go on the mission Natsu quickly rushed over to Erza and Grey and told them about the mission. They both agreed and we were going to meet at the train station at seven am and take the 24 hour train ride to Sakura city where the mission was. Then we would check into a hotel and stay the night before going to stop the thieves. I said my goodbyes to everyone then went home in order to pack.

Once my packing was done I had taken a long bath before going to bed. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw a lump in my bed. Knowing it was Natsu I just sighed before climbing in bed next to him. As I pulled the covers over me his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him as he nuzzled my neck and wrapped his legs around mine. It almost looked as though he was trying to absorb my body into his.

I closed my eyes as Natsu's breathing lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

My alarm clock went off. Not only waking up me but Natsu also. My face turned as red as Erza's hair when I noticed the position we were in.

I was facing Natsu, my arms were wrapped around his waist and my head was on his chest and under his chin. Natsu had his arms around my waist and his legs were tangled with mine.

I started to flip out and pushed myself away from him. As a result I fell of the bed. My face got even redder if possible out of embarrassment.

Natsu just stared at me oddly.

"Lucy do you have a fever? Your face is really red." He said. I sweat dropped, I knew he was dense. I didn't know he was this dense.

"Yeah Natsu I'm fine but we better get ready and get to the train station or Erza will kill us." I said shivering at the thought. Natsu's face paled when I mentioned Erza. We quickly got ready and all but ran to the train station in order to avoid Erza's rage.

We were currently on our way to Sakura City; Natsu was lying down in my lap because of his motion sickness. I was humming as I played with his hair subconsciously. I stopped when I heard him start to snore. Then in his sleep, I think anyway, he curled up into a ball in my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head into my stomach and took a deep breath, and seemed to calm down a bit before pulling me down to the point where I was laying down with him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and legs around my legs before nuzzling my neck.

I tried to pry myself out of his grip, my face flushing a deep crimson, as Erza, Happy and Grey tried to hold back there laughter, but he just held on tighter and mumbled,

"Lucy, stay down, you're warm."

'HELP ME!' I mouthed to the other three before I was dragged down to the dragon slayer and engulfed in his death hug.

I continued to struggle for a few more minutes before realizing it was futile.

I ended up falling asleep from the motion of the train mixed with the warmth Natsu was giving off.

By the time I woke up I was in a hotel bed. How did that happen? I stood up from the bed and looked around. The walls of the room were a royal blue, and the carpet was a crème color. The bedding was also a royal blue but it had silver stitching in the pattern of a swirls. There was a desk and lamp in the far left corner across from the bed, on the farthest wall from the bed there was a big oak double door. On the right side of the bed there was an oak bed side table. On the table were a lamp and a silver alarm clock. Above the king sized bed there was a painted picture of the ocean. On the left side of the bed was my suitcase. Next to the desk there was a door that led to a master bathroom.

I opened the door to the hallway and stepped outside. My nose led me to the hotels dining area. Sure enough Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Happy were sitting at a table. Natsu was eating everything in sight, while Grey was eating ice cream, and Erza was eating cake. Strawberry of course. Happy was happily munching on a fish, go figure. I walked up to the table and smiled at everyone.

"Oi! She's finally awake!" Grey joked, then shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth

"Oh shut up Grey." I retorted. "Oh and put on some cloths."

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN" He yelled jumping from his seat.

"Hey Lucy do you eat a healthy diet?" Erza asked looking at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I bet she eats a healthy diet of junk food. I've carried her before she's heavy right Erza?" Natsu said when he was in the middle of chewing making chewed bits of food fly out of his mouth. Happy burst out laughing after he said his.

I got up out of my chair and smacked him upside the head as hard as I could. Making his head hit the table. Then I walked back to my seat and sat down. You could almost feel my demonic aura seeping out from me and filling the space around our table.

"No Natsu, actually she's really light I was wondering if she ate or not." So it was Erza who brought me inside.

"So was it you who carried me inside then?" I asked her.

"Yes it was."

"Thanks."

"No problem Lucy."

"Hey I'm going to bed so night guys."

"Night" they all chorused in.

I made my way up to my room and fell asleep on the really soft bed, not even bothering to change. I eyes slowly closed and with it brought darkness. And soon I was leaving reality and going into my own little dream world.

We all got up around five, not even bothering to shower if we were going to fight, and got dressed in our normal outfits. We left the hotel and began out trek to the bandit's hideout deep in Sakura Forest.

We bobbed and weaved through the trees and vegetation until Happy, who was flying above us said he spotted a little cabin crawling with men dressed in black clothing. We all bent down and crept around the house looking for a way in.

Natsu being Natsu got tired of waiting and just charged the cabin. As soon he was out of the bushes he had a group of men surrounding him ready to attack. Natsu took out these men with ease. Grey was the next to stand up and rush into battle muttering something along the lines of not letting flame brain beat up more guys than me. Erza sighed and ran onto the battle field taking out three or four guys at a time. I stood up and ran into battle Loke's key at the ready. Immediately I had a group of five guys surround me. I summoned Loke and he took them out with ease. This continued for about fifteen minutes or so until every guy out side was knocked out.

Then all hell broke loose.

The cabin exploded into small fragments. In the middle of the crater that was just created was a guy. This guy was about six foot with black hair. He was wearing a normal black tee and black pants. He looked to be in his late twenties early thirties. He had blood red eyes and was supporting a demonic smile showing off pointed and sharp looking teeth.

"Ah Fairy Tail Mages! You've found my hideout. And it looks like you've taken out my thieves too. Well I'm not as weak as those idiots. No prepare to die!" As soon as those words left his lips he raced after Erza and began to attack her. Erza fought back with everything she had. But lost the battle in the end. She fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

I tried to run to her but a surge of power from the unknown villain threw me back into a nearby tree. Natsu screamed my name as he tried to run to me but he was thrown in the opposite direction. Grey ran towards Natsu and pulled him off the ground. They began to attack the villain together. They lost to.

I screamed as they both fell back into a large pile of blood. The guy kicked Greys body away from Natsu's body and started to laugh. I stood up and charged at him another surge of power pushed me away from him.

Tears made their way out of my eyes and down my farce.

"You'll pay for this! YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" I screamed at him. An overwhelming amount of anger passed through me as I pulled put my whip and keys and called out Loke, Virgo, Taurus, and Aries. We kept attacking the man but nothing seemed to affect him. My magic was fading fast and soon my spirits disappeared.

"Such a weak little girl. At least your friends put up some of a challenge." The man laughed as he pulled put a dagger and threw it right at me. I watched as the dagger had ripped my skin open and imbedded it's self into my stomach. Blood had pumped out of my wound but I did not cry out or fall to the ground. I could not fail, for if I did I would not be the only one who would pay with their life.

I must have looked like some demon, standing in a puddle of blood with a dagger sticking out of their stomach not even flinching or crying or even laying on the ground, just standing, watching, observing, and getting ready to defend my friends with my life.

I have no chance to cower in fear, for if I am fearful what will happen to my friends. The man's cough brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"You are stronger than I thought, if you can still stand after getting stabbed by a magic dagger. It's a shame really; you all would have been a good addition to the team." He said.

"We would never help you. You kill innocent people, you destroy lives, you are nothing but a cowered that hides behind fear and uses it to get what you want." I screamed at him.

He charged at me and I used this as an opportunity to get revenge. As his body flew at me I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulsed my magic into my hands so they emitted a large electric shock. This successfully killed the man because my hands were placed right over his heart.

I pulled the dagger from my stomach and hobbled over to Natsu. I looked down at him and his barely moving chest. I fell to my knees and grabbed his body. The blood wouldn't stop flowing from the injury on his body. His breath was slow and shallow. His chest was barely moving. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, was dying in my arms why did this happen?

'If I knew it would have turned out like this I would have refusedthe mission.' I thought as I cried holding Natsu's body, the warmth was fading fast as the color drained from his cheeks. I held his body closer to my own while trying to stop the bleeding. I looked around the bloody field. I could spot Erza and Grey's bodies as well as Happy's unconscious form. Happy and I were the only survivors.

I wouldn't let that happen. I reluctantly let go of Natsu's body and stood up. I mustered up the rest of my magic so I could save everyone. My magic was dangerously low and this move would kill me, I knew it would but I don't care.

I removed my key ring from my side and held it out in front of me. My keys began to glow and circle around me. I pulsed my magic and focused on bringing my friends back to life. Soon Erza groaned and Natsu ad Grey sat up I smiled as my keys fell to the ground around me.

My body was limp and I could feel nothing. My vision was nothing but black splotches and Natsu's voice screaming my name rung in my ear. I didn't even feel it when Natsu picked me up and started rocking back and forth telling me to stay with them, or the tears that dripped from Natsu's face onto mine, or happy tugging on my shirt telling me that I can't die. I just felt numb. I reached my hand out blindly in order to touch Natsu's face and mustered up all my energy before saying my last words to him.

"Arigato, gomenasai, demo Aishiteru*" My eyes closed and I stopped breathing everything faded to black, but I was alright. My friends were alive. So I died in peace.

Lucy fell limp in Natsu's arms and the dragon slayer just cried as he held the dead body of the girl he loved. He was going to ask her out once they got home to. The team sat in the little clearing for a few hours just crying over their lost friend before they began the trek home with heavy hearts.

Lucy Heartfilia was buried two days later. She was buried next to her parents. Her grave stone was and angel with its arms spread out words like it was ready to hug someone. It read

Lucy Heartfilia

X767-X786

She was the light of hope in the darkness of life

Fairy Tail was never the same since.

_***Thank you, I'm Sorry, I love you.**_

**Hey Guys Sweet Temptations here and this is my first story. Let me know if you like it, and let me know what I need to work on. I do NOT own fairy tail and if I did NaLu would be cannon. Please Follow and Favorite plus don't forget to comment Thanks!**


End file.
